Fusion Unleashed: Yoruhime
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Part 12 of the Fusion Saga. Orihime has been feeling neglected by Ichigo, so Yoruichi decides to fuse with her to teach Ichigo a lesson! OrihimeXIchigoXYoruichi! One-Shot!

YoruichiXIchigoXOrihime

 **A.N.: This is part 12 of my** _ **Fusion Saga.  
**_ **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…dammit….  
Warning: Lemon! **

_**Several days after the Events of Yorugiku….  
**_ **Urahara Shop  
Yoruichi POV**

Back in her human form, Yoruichi walked down the hallway barefoot, enjoying the shop's cool air. "Hmm…it's too bad Halibel left to go shopping with Nel. I wish she could've waited for me to wake up before taking off…."

Passing by one of the rooms Kisuke used for his experiments, Yoruichi poked her head inside. "Hey Kisuke! You in here?"

"I'm here, Yoruichi."

Walking inside, she saw Kisuke sitting with his back to her, the scientist working a desk holding several bizarre instruments. Walking over to the man Yoruichi sat down on a stool next to him. "So what are you cooking up today?" She looked at the table and saw a pair of earrings on the table. She raised an eyebrow when she recognized them as Potara Earrings, only they were black and white. "You've been duplicating the earrings you got from your old fourth seat, Toriyama?"

Shaking his head, Kisuke sat back on his stool, taking off his bucket hat. "Nope. These are the ones that he gave me. I'm glad I kept a pair with everyone going crazy doing fusion." He turned around and smirked at Yoruichi. "Isn't that right, Ms. Yorugiku?"

Yoruichi flashed the shopkeeper a devious grin. "You heard about that, did you?"

"You sure your girlfriend will appreciate you hooking up with a guy for a night?"

The werecat chuckled. "I'm sure she won't mind. I don't mind her fooling around with her fraccion so it's all good. Byakuya didn't seem to mind." She gestured back to the rings, noting how one earring was black and the other white. "So what's this? I thought you only had four pairs. Me and Halibel had one, Unohana and Rukia kept another, while Rangiku kept the last. And as I remember correctly your pair was yellow, not black and white. So what's this?"

"Like I said, this is the pair I kept when you were taking the others. But I've been thinking about the mechanics of fusion and something as wild as this the possibilities are practically endless, so I've modified the earrings."

Yoruichi looked at her friend confused. "Modify as in…?"

"You know how every time you fuse, your mind becomes blended with your partner's? One body, one mind and all that?" Kisuke asked.

Nodding, Yoruichi answered. "Yes, that's true. Though I don't really know how to describe it…."

Waving his hand, Kisuke batted away the remark. "It's alright. Besides, now you won't have to worry about sharing a person's head anymore with these." He held up the earrings. "I've redesigned them to allow one person's mind to go into a dormant state, letting the other person have free reign with the fused body."

Yoruichi's jaw almost came off in shock. "Really? So what happens to the suppressed person's mind? If that happened to me, would everything be just a big blank until the fusion ended?"

Kisuke shook his head. "No. While you will be able to see everything like before and move in unison with your partner, you won't be the one calling the shots instead of the two of you doing things together. In other words, your fused self will be using the word "I" instead of "We". However, your abilities, techniques and personality will still bleed into your partner's subconciousness, so your minds will still be connected. Although…" Kisuke flipped his hand and studied the woman before continuing. "This is all hypothetical. There's no way to know until you actually try them."

For once, Yoruichi frowned at her friend's suggestion. "You know, if you're so curious about it, why don't you try fusing for once? I know that fusion works for men the same way it does for women. Ichigo told me about how Kenpachi and Unohana merged."

"Yeah, I heard from Ichigo while he was recuperating at home after almost having his head taken off. But I'll try that later when I've done a few more experiments. Until then…" he put the earrings in her hand, "Why don't you give them a whirl?"

Yoruichi stared at the earrings and she had to admit, the thought did seem enticing. But the question remained:

Who could she fuse with?

Halibel was still out shopping with Nel and she wouldn't be back anytime soon. Rukia and Rangiku were both back in the Soul Society, along with Soi-Fon so she wasn't an option either. Which left just one person….

"Excuse me, Kisuke," Yoruichi said, getting up. "I think a trip to Orihime's is in order…."

Kisuke watched her leave before scratching his beard. "Hmmm…you know, maybe I should give this fusion thing a spin…."

 _ **An Hour Later….  
**_ **Orihime's Apartment  
Orihime POV**

"Ichigo…."

Orihime muttered her boyfriend's name as she stared at the window, feeling the black pit of loneliness swallow her. "I wonder, does he even care for me anymore?" She stared down at her cup of tea and started to cry. "Do I even measure up to Rukia and Nel in his eyes?"

A hand patted her head, making her almost jump out of her skin. "There, there, Orihime." Spinning around, she saw Yoruichi, who'd slipped through the front door quietly, smiling warmly down at her. Orihime was taken by surprise when the woman wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug, her head pushed against her bosom. "It's alright, Orihime. What's the matter?"

"Well…lately Ichigo hasn't wanted to be spend any time with me," Orihime said glumly. "He's always training or taking Nel to a new place here in the World of the Living. It's like I'm just an afterthought now…." Orihime sobbed into Yoruichi's chest as the tearing sensation in her chest grew. "Does he even care for me anymore? Or am I just a booty call?"

Holding Orihime, Yoruichi had to suppress the urge to leave the apartment, go over to Ichigo's place, find the boy and slap the taste out of his mouth for every second he'd caused the girl pain. She'd noticed how he was acting a lot cockier lately and she figured the boy could use a much needed attitude adjustment.

' _Wait…suppress…that's it!'_

"Orihime, I have an idea." Orihime looked up into Yoruichi's golden eyes and looked confused. "Obviously, if you think that the boy has been neglecting you, then you should teach him the error of his ways." Yoruichi smiled down at the orangette. "You should challenge him to a spar and get him to notice you. A good smack always gets the boy's attention.

"But…but Yoruichi!" Orihime pleaded. "I'm no match against Ichigo! And besides, I don't really want to hurt him…."

Reaching into her pocket, Yoruichi pulled out the earrings Kisuke gave her. "Why don't we try these? I certain with my skills and powers adding to yours, you'll be more than ready to snap Ichigo out of his cocky attitude."

Orihime looked at her confused. "What?" But Yoruichi was already in motion, putting the black earring on herself. "What do you mean?"

Yoruichi put the white earring on Orihime and grinned. "You'll see."

 _ **Thirty Minutes Later….  
**_ **Kisuke's Underground Chamber  
Ichigo POV**

" _Ichigo, come down to the training ground beneath the shop, I've got important news for you,_ " Ichigo read out loud, looking at the text Yoruichi had given him. "Weird, wonder what she wants with me now? Another training session?"

"Something like that…" came a voice from behind.

Ichigo whirled around and gawked at the girl behind him. He had no idea how she could easily sneak up behind him. He was usually so cautious. He took a good look at the girl and he just stared at her and her skimpy outfit. "Orihime? What happened to you?"

"I'm Yoruhime now, Ichigo, and I'm a whole new woman."

"Yoruhime? You fused with Yoruichi?" he said, gaping at the woman. "You look…"

"Yes, it's a bit of a change."

The reason Ichigo stared at Yoruhime was her bizarre appearance. The face was all Orihime but her skin now had Yoruichi's dark complexion and her hair was now half burnt-orange and half purple. Her outfit made Ichigo's blood run south; she was now wearing that skimpy black outfit Yoruichi wore when she fought Aizen, leaving her cleavage peeking out the sides and digging into her crotch while leaving her back exposed. Hazel and golden eyes stared at Ichigo and when she crossed her arms, pushing up her busty chest, Ichigo saw that Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka hairpins were affixed to black gloves. Black and white Potara Earrings dangled from her ears, giving Ichigo all he needed to know how this happened. "Oooook," Ichigo said, getting his bearings. "Why'd you fuse?"

He gulped when Yoruhime's eyes glared at him, making shivers run down his spine. "Well, I was wondering if you were even going to bother calling me today, so I fused with Yoruichi to become this and get your attention."

Ichigo blinked. "Wait, what do you mean "I was wondering?" I thought when you fuse your minds come together?" asked a confused Ichigo.

"These," she gestured to the earrings, "are special earrings Kisuke modified. While I'm wearing them, Yoruichi's mind is suppressed, though her powers and personality are transferred over to me. Even though we're Yoruhime, Orihime is the one behind the wheel."

The boy stared at her and he could tell that she was telling the truth. She did have Orihime's sweet look but he saw fire behind her eyes. The sight was a first for Ichigo. He and Rukia were utterly convinced that no part of Orihime felt anything close to aggression.

' _I guess we didn't take Yoruichi into account….'_

Truth be told, Ichigo WAS going to call Orihime and invite her over but somehow he knew she wouldn't buy that. Gulping from the stare, Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu. "So…you wanted to spar?" He certainly hoped that she wouldn't do something like what Runohana did and trap him inside a chilly Minazuki….

"Yes. I never got the chance to fight really, so since I'm fused with Yoruichi now's a good as time as any." Yoruhime unfolded her arms and readied herself into a fighting stance. "You ready, Ichigo?"

"I'm rea-" Ichigo was interrupted by a sudden case of fist-to-the-face. Reeling backward, he was taken off guard when Yoruhime appeared at his side, grabbed him by the arm and threw him over her shoulder, slamming him into the ground. Ichigo saw her punch coming towards him and moved his head, gulping when the ground beneath him cracked.

Knowing that she was serious and for the first time dealing with an aggressive Orihime, Ichigo steeled his nerves. Knowing that with Yoruichi's combat skill and knowledge she wouldn't go down easy, Ichigo attacked her. Ichigo chopped at her, his eyes going wide when she brought an arm up to block the strike. ' _Is she crazy? She's gonna lose an arm!'_

"Santen Kesshun!"

To Ichigo's surprise, the hairpins embedded in Yoruhime's gloves glowed and the sprites were released. However, instead of the huge triangular shield that was usually created the sprites spun around in a small circle around Yoruhime's hand, creating a small round buckler-type shield. Ichigo was taken aback when Zangetsu bounced off the shield, the sudden impact making him stumble. "What's the matter, Ichigo? You seem to be having trouble," the fused girl taunted.

' _Leave it to Yoruichi to make Orihime more like Rukia….'_

Stomping his foot, Ichigo held up his sword high and readied his spiritual pressure. "I gotta admit, Yoruhime, I kinda like this new you. Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo fired off his signature attack, a wave of blue spirit energy heading straight for her.

Stretching her arms wide, Yoruhime's arms glowed golden-yellow with pulses of white as she grinned. "Well let's see how you like me after this! Koten Zanshun! I reject!" Yoruhime whirled around, spinning and creating a diagonal line of golden and white energy. Releasing the power, Yoruhime sent the attack to intercept with Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho.

Ichigo was thoroughly surprised when the two attacks canceled each other out. He covered his eyes when a cloud of dust hit him, only to be taken by surprise again when Yoruhime, using Yoruichi's lightning fast speed, flashstepped behind him and slipped her arms around Ichigo's arms and neck, putting him in a full-nelson. "Gotcha!"

Grunting filled the chamber as Ichigo tried to throw her off with no avail. "So what now, Ichigo?" Yoruhime whispered into his ear. "Is that all you got?"

Ichigo didn't know where this was going but he got the feeling that Yoruichi was somehow goading Orihime on. "Alright then…BANKAI!"

Yoruhime was forced to let go when Ichigo was engulfed by rising spirit energy, jumping back onto a nearby rock. Soon the boy emerged in his Bankai appearance, Tensa Zangetsu in hand. "You ready, Yoruhime?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"Are you?" Yoruhime asked before being engulfed in spirit energy herself, feeling electricity surge through her. "Shunko!"

Ichigo gulped, hoping that Orihime didn't take Yoruichi's powers too far. Readying his stance, Ichigo and Yoruhime glared at each other before attacking. It was a difficult fight for Ichigo. Yoruhime's Shunko made it hard to get close, and every punch he barely dodged sang with her lightning power. Every strike from Tensa Zangetsu was met with her Santen Kesshun buckler and matched with her intimate hand to hand knowledge. Ichigo soon found himself on the receiving end of several punches, kicks and elbows to his ribs, shoulders and stomach.

Yoruhime was glad to see that cocky smile wiped off Ichigo's face as she punched him in the grill. When he jumped back onto a nearby rock to recover, Yoruhime merely stood there on a nearby rock and ran a hand through her sweaty hair. "Is that all, Ichigo?" she asked smirking. She could feel Yoruichi's aggressive attitude spur her on and she liked it. "I thought my boyfriend was tougher than that."

"Oh really?" Ichigo asked, a cocky smirk back on his face. "You haven't really done any real damage, Yoruhime. Is that all your fusion can do?"

"You're forgetting something, Ichigo…." Ichigo's blood ran cold when she brought her hand up to her face in a very familiar gesture. "Have you forgotten that Yoruichi's become part hollow too?" she said before swiping her face, summoning Yoruichi's hollow mask.

It took every bit of Ichigo's enhanced speed to fight back against the hollowfied girl. More bruises were laid upon his body as her speed and strength increased tremendously. He cursed himself for forgetting that Yoruichi was a Vizard now, thanks to his help and that a fused woman could use the full abilities of her two halves. His black blade glowed as he readied his spirit energy, ready to meet her head-on. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Grinning behind her mask, Yoruhime held her hands out as her own golden-white spiritual pressure pulsed, her orange/purple hair sticking up like devil horns. With her mask on, Yoruhime looked like a demon from Hell. Ichigo saw her dodge the blade strike with ease and watched in shock and awe as several balls of lightning formed behind her, forming an electrifying six-petal flower.

"Shunko: Shun Shun Raijin Senkei Rikka!"

Ichigo's world faded as he was engulfed by a massive torrent of lightning….

 _ **Ten Minutes Later….**_

 __Opening his eyes, the first thing that Ichigo noticed was that his head lay in something incredibly soft. Looking up, he saw Yoruhime smiling sweetly down at him, his head resting in her remarkably comfy lap. "Sorry about that, Ichigo," Yoruhime said, kissing his forehead. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

Ichigo chuckled. "Let's just say I'm glad you're on our side. Both of you." When he tried to move, Ichigo found that his body was unresponsive. "What? Why can't I move?"

Yoruhime giggled. "You got hit by a massive amount of electricity, Ichigo. I healed you of any injuries but my attack has completely numbed your muscles. You'll be like this for a while. Which is fine by me."

Ichigo looked up, confused. "What do you mean?"

It was only then that Ichigo realized that his clothes had been destroyed in the blast, either that or Yoruhime had removed them when he lost consciousness. "I'm not done with you yet, Ichigo!" Yoruhime said cheerfully.

Ichigo may have had his muscles numbed but his sense of touch was still working fine as he felt Yoruhime's hand glide down his chest. Yoruhime smiled as she touched Ichigo, running one hand up and down his chest while her other softly ran through his orange hair. Her touch was made Ichigo's body tingle before she gently took his head out of her lap, placing him on a nice soft pillow she'd brought. "Ichigo, you lost," Yoruhime said matter-of-factly. "So you get to pleasure me!"

Getting up, Yoruhime reached for her thin black garment and slowly, just to tease Ichigo, pulled it down her elegant, chocolate-skinned body. "Tee-hee! I look good, right!" she said as she pulled away her black leggings. Now naked, the fused girl got on top of Ichigo. "C'mon, Ichigo!" she said as she put her thighs on both sides of Ichigo's head, her pussy inches from his face. "Lick me!"

Eyeing Yoruhime's pink pussy, Ichigo stuck out his tongue and ran it along her folds, tasting his fused girlfriend. Yoruhime cooed as Ichigo used his experience to lick her pussy, cupping her breasts to fondle herself as Ichigo pleasured her lower half. "Mmmmh! That's nice!" She knew that she should be a little more stern on Ichigo but she felt that she'd punished Ichigo enough by pulverizing him. She saw that Ichigo's cock was slowly beginning to rise and smiled. "Wow, Ichigo! Every time I see you it looks like you just keep getting bigger!" she said leaning down. Ichigo's licking was getting her so hot right now, and to have Ichigo's thick manmeat in front of her….

Ichigo could feel Yoruhime's mouth envelop his cock and he moaned into her snatch, licking her with increased fervor. He wished he had mobility with his hands so he could grab her seductive ass; it was like she was almost teasing him, dammit! Yoruhime moaned as Ichigo's tongue flicked against her clit, making her roll her eyes into the back of her head. "Mmmmmh!" she moaned, taking Ichigo deeper into her mouth. As Ichigo's tongue slithered into her tight cunt, Yoruhime's dual sense of touch got the best of her. Her hands cupped his balls and squeezed them, driving Ichigo over the edge along with her.

The two moaned into each other as they came together, gulping each other's treats as they came. Pulling her head away, Yoruhime ran her tongue along the side of Ichigo's shaft in a very Yoruichi-like manner, purring as she swallowed Ichigo's cum. "Mmmh! So thick!" she purred, getting off of Ichigo's soaked face. Ichigo looked up and watched as Yoruhime walked a few feet away from him. "Hmmm…what to do now?" Yoruhime pondered. She could see that Ichigo was still ready for her, his cock throbbing despite the huge load he'd released, but she wanted to do something that would really wow Ichigo.

As if Yoruichi was whispering deviously into Orihime's ear, Yoruhime's eyes lit up like a lightbulb went off over her head. "Ooooh! Now that's a good idea!" Turning to Ichigo, Yoruhime flashed him a seductive grin. "Ichigo, why don't I show you Yoruichi's best technique? I'm certain you'll just love it!"

Ichigo watched as she released her Shunko, crouching down on all fours. A massive burst of lightning enveloped her and when she was revealed, Ichigo's eyes widened. "Yoru…Yoruhime?"

"Shunko: Raijin Senkei: Shunryu Kokyubo Senki!"

Yoruhime now looked like a lightning cat, a fusion of Yoruichi's Shunko and her animal transformation. The girl's hair stuck up, looking like cat-ears. Her arms and legs were covered with a lightning-like aura as well as her breasts but what was shocking was the black tail whipping back and forth. "Meow! Well, Ichigo? How do you like me now?" she said with a toothy grin.

Normally, the technique would cause Yoruichi's mind to become that of a cat's. However, thanks to the fusion, two minds now inhabited Yoruhime's body, allowing her to keep her human mind.

Crawling on her hands and knees, the kittyfied Yoruhime stalked her way over to Ichigo, laying down on top of him. Ichigo likened the sensation from her powerful body to being pressed up against a storm cloud, feeling the lightning power radiate from her body. He shivered from the shock as Yoruhime licked his cheek, feeling his skin tingle. "Yoruhime…" he moaned as the girl lay on top of him, her shockingly powerful body pressing against him.

"Mrrrow!" Yoruhime purred as she wedged Ichigo's cock between her asscheeks. "Mmmh! You're so big!" Putting her hands on Ichigo's immobilized body, Yoruhime speared herself with Ichigo's cock, feeling it fill her womanhood. Ichigo thought he was going to be electrocuted from the shocking feel of her tight cunt. It marveled Ichigo how a fusion caused a woman to become tight as hell! Yoruhime's purple/orange hair began to get soaked with sweat as she rode the boy, running her nails down Ichigo's chest and leaving scratch marks on his body. Yoruhime's tail whipped back and forth madly as she bounced on Ichigo's lap, driving his cock deep into her. Yoruhime's head fogged up when she felt Ichigo's cock touch her cervix. It felt so good…but….

She needed more.

Ichigo, still unable to move, groaned in disappointment as Yoruhime lifted herself off Ichigo's cock. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I'm far from finished." Turning around, Yoruhime got down on her hands and knees, spreading her cheeks in front of Ichigo so he could watch. "I just need to get myself ready, that's all."

Ichigo watched and practically drooled as Yoruhime slid two fingers into her asshole, prepping herself for anal. He'd forgotten that Yoruhime was one half Orihime, who had discovered a love for anal sex after fusing with Rangiku.

Yoruhime's tail wiggled and curved as she shoved her fingers into derriere deeper, scissoring herself to stretch out her hole. "Mmmmmh!" she moaned. Ichigo thought his cock was going to explode then and there, his need to get up and take her reaching well past its boiling point. Yoruhime stuck out her tongue and moaned like a slut as she slid another finger inside her. "Oooooooh!"

Figuring that she had pleasured herself, and tortured Ichigo, enough, Yoruhime took her fingers out of her ass, sighing in ecstasy. "Ichigo, I need you so badly…" she purred, turning her head and grinning at Ichigo. Her ears twitched in delight. Lifting her hips, Yoruhime lowered herself down onto Ichigo's cock, the entrance to her ass touching the head of Ichigo's cock. Throwing her head back, Yoruhime sank down onto Ichigo, taking him up her ass. "OH SHIT!" she shouted, feeling Ichigo stretch her asshole to its breaking point. "SO BIG! OHHH!"

Ichigo could only lie there as Yoruhime buried his cock with her tight ass. Her tail tickled his chest as she took every inch of him inside her bottom. He wanted so desperately to get up and pound into her. Not being able to take her and give her his all felt like the ultimate torture.

It felt like Ichigo was touching her stomach and Yoruhime loved it. "So thick! My ass feels so good!" she purred, lifting her hips up and down on Ichigo's manhood. Having Orihime's experience with anal, she managed to relax her muscles and let Ichigo slide in and out of her with little resistance. "It hurts!" she groaned. "But it hurts so goooood! MRRRRROW!"

Lighting shot out of Yoruhime's transformed body, making Ichigo gulp a few times and hope that he didn't get cooked by accident. But any trepidation he felt regarding her transformation was swept away when she felt her ass tighten around him, choking him to the point where Ichigo's head started to spin. "Too tight!" he groaned, gritting his teeth. "Gonna cum!"

"Me too! OH!" Yoruhime arched her back as she felt the bubble inside her about to burst. "YES! YESSSS!" Yoruhime screamed her minds blanked out, her body going limp. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Yoruhime!" Ichigo grunted, exploding inside Yoruhime's ass. He came deep inside her ass, making her feel like her stomach was being pumped with cum. "Yoruihime…" Ichigo gasped, his head falling back against the pillow.

Yoruhime sat there with Ichigo still embedded inside her ass and basked in the feel. "Mmmh…Ichigo…" she cooed. Ichigo watched as her cat-like transformation ended, leaving Yoruhime in her normal fused self. The fused girl groaned as she lifted her hips, feeling Ichigo leave her asshole, and sighed. "That felt amazing…."

Despite everything Ichigo STILL couldn't move, but he didn't need to in order to enjoy Yoruhime's warmth as she cuddled next to him. "Yoruhime…" Ichigo muttered as she laid her head on his chest, though not before removing her earrings.

To the surprise of Ichigo, Yoruhime soon disappeared in a burst of light, separating the two girls. Yoruichi sat up, wincing from her sore bottom as Orihime continued to snuggle with Ichigo. "Well, that was unexpected," she noted as she got up. "I'll have to tell Kisuke about that…" she turned her attention back to Ichigo. "So, Ichigo, have you learned your lesson?"

"Indeed I have," Ichigo said happily. Finally feeling his muscles start to come out of their numbness, Ichigo ran his hand through Orihime's hair and kissed her forehead. "Sorry for not spending time with you, Orihime. I promise I won't ignore you again."

"Teehee! Thank you, Ichigo," Orihime giggled, soaking up his warmth.

Yoruichi smiled at the two. "Good, because if we have to go through this again, Ichigo, then be prepared. Because the one who will be in control next time with be _me!_ " she said with a threatening glare. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go shower…." Yoruichi limped off into the direction of the ladder, wincing in pain and leaving the two orange-heads to snuggle on the ground, lost in each other's warmth….

The end


End file.
